This disclosure is directed to a door lock system and in particular one which is able to positively control a door lock with interaction between key switching, remote control and a sensor determining door position. This is particularly intended for use with doors cooperative with a door frame in remotely controlled door lock systems of the sort installed in jails, bonded warehouses and other facilities. One typical facility involves a remotely located person who may view one or many doors as would occur in a bonded warehouse having multiple tenants where each tenant has an isolated area for storage of their goods, and another common application is in jails or prisons.
The present apparatus is particularly concerned with control of a door lock which is installed optionally in a door frame but preferably in a door. That is, the door frame is metal door frame installed in a wall and which supports lock control system of the present disclosure. Thus, the door supports a lock which has a bolt which moves between any three positions. One position is fully retracted, and another position is the deadlock position. The deadlock position involves extension of the bolt and holding it in the extended state so that it cannot be retracted. The intermediate position involves the slamlock position where the bolt is extended, but it is not locked so that it can slide out of the way and then re-extend. This is the position achieved prior to closing the door, as the door is closed, the striker plate engages the bolt to gently slide it back into the lock and will thereafter permit the bolt to re-extend through the striker plate. Typically, the bolt will then be switched to the deadlock position. In any event, all the foregoing is accomplished in a sequence subject to several modes of control discussed below.
One control mechanism is operation by a key which is inserted into the lock mechanism. To that end, the present system incorporates such a key. In addition, however, there is a remotely located control station which can be a few feet or many feet away. It is typically located for remote control by a person who normally has visual observation of the locked door. In any event, it is remotely connected to provide a remote indication of the status of the lock and subjects the lock to remote control. There is an interlock which is known as the door position switch (DPS) which senses whether or not the door is actually fully closed. It is possible for the door to appear at a distance to be fully closed when it is slightly ajar. In this system, the DPS determines that the door has been fully closed so that the bolt, whether extended or not, is aligned so that it can extend through the striker plate and accomplish latching. This system is particularly useful in a lock system involving pneumatically powered lock mechanisms. In that instance, the system includes a deadlock position switch within the lock which provides a signal that deadlocking has been accomplished. Moreover, it also incorporates solenoid valve controllers which provide air to a double acting piston and cylinder arrangement so that the piston positively controls the bolt, that is extending and retracting the bolt between the deadlock position, the slamlock position and the retracted position.
The control system of the present disclosure involves a very small electronic component which can be easily installed within the lock mechanism, occupying very little space, and which is provided with electrical power for its operation from the remote station. The remote control station includes simple switches and thus connects with a minimum number of conductors.
The present apparatus is summarized as an electronic component which is installed in a lock mechanism and which cooperates with a key switch on the lock mechanism. It also cooperates with a pneumatic actuator which is a double acting cylinder subject to control of a pair of solenoid valves to cause extension and retraction. That is connected with the door lock mechanism including the bolt. Preferably all this equipment is installed in the door frame although it can be installed in the door if essential. It is preferable to install in the frame so that it is fixed. It incorporates a remote control station which provides power for the electronic components. The DPS is mounted so that it can test the door for full closure.